


[1 New Message]

by Braincoins



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Human!Allura, Modern AU, Oral Sex, Overheard Sex, Phone Sex (sort of), Sexting, Vaginal Sex, also pizza, but not sex with pizza, near future anyway, we aren't THAT kinky here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 20:04:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15372291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Braincoins/pseuds/Braincoins
Summary: Allura is bored and lonely while she waits for Shiro to get out of his meeting. A bored Allura is adangerousAllura, as Shiro soon finds out.





	[1 New Message]

**Author's Note:**

> This began life as a discussion on my private Discord server, then [pixie_rings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixie_rings/pseuds/pixie_rings) encouraged me to write it. Thanks also to [Lyxan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyxan/pseuds/Lyxan) for the beta!
> 
> This takes place in the near future. Also, Allura's passcode for her phone spells something. ^_~  
> =============

[Takaaashiiiiii]  
[I’m so borrrrrredd]

            Thank goodness he had his phone on silent. He glanced down at the screen as it filled with unhappy emoji faces.

[Allura, I’m in a meeting. I told you.]

            Monthly Garrison meetings were mostly bullshit and wasting time in his opinion, but they were required, and he’d never make team commander if he didn’t show up and at least pretend to pay attention. He’d told her he’d take her out to dinner when the meeting was over – already made the reservations! – but apparently it wasn’t enough for her.

[I know, but I’m so bored.]  
[And lonely]  
[I wish you were here with me]

[I’d be there if I could]

            Boring meeting or amazing girlfriend? Yeah, that wasn’t a hard choice to make, except that Iverson would chew him out for days at a time if he skipped for anything less than being in a coma.

            “Shirogane, is that your phone?”

            “Sorry, sir.” He pulled it down off the table in front of him. “Someone forgot I was in a meeting; I was just reminding them. Shouldn’t be a problem.”

            “Good. Now, as I was saying…”

            It vibrated again, but at least it was quieter than when it was whirring on the table. He waited for Iverson to look away and then glanced down.

[Fine]

            He wasn’t sure if he’d upset her or not, but he’d try to make it up to her later. For now, he sat his phone down on his lap and refocused his attention on last weekend’s war game results as a measure of squad readiness, teamwork, and response time.

            No surprises in here. He thought the numbers were good, but they weren’t enough for the brass, of course. Anything less than 100% wasn’t good enough. Shiro was fairly convinced that if they ever hit 100%, the brass’d start pushing for 110%. For now, they were having a discussion on ways to improve past the low 90’s.

            They were still discussing the possibility of increased surprise inspections when he felt his phone vibrate again. _Allura, honestly._ He ignored it at first, because Renner was being an ass again and Shiro felt the need to – politely – take him down a few pegs. Once the discussion died and Iverson began lecturing again, Shiro glanced down and tapped his phone back into life. Yep, another message from Allura; photo text this time. He opened the phone to dismiss the alert, expecting her to be pouting or sticking her tongue out at him or maybe even flipping him off.

            At first he thought she’d taken the photo accidentally. It was a shot of her lap as she was sitting. But her pink skirt was hiked up juuuust enough to show the top of the lacy white stockings she was wearing, with a hint of the garters holding them in place.

            He swallowed hard and turned the phone off. She was just messing with him because she knew how much he liked her legs. Especially the thighs. And in between them…

            He cleared his throat and reached for his bottle of water to take a sip. _Focus up_ , he chided himself. Fortunately, Iverson’s drone was dry and dull – the perfect thing to counteract a mischievous girlfriend.

            He’d almost forgotten about the pic when his phone vibrated again. He tapped it open without looking at it, as Iverson was demonstrating a squad movement on the vidscreen. _He always brings out these old historical moves like he discovered them._ Given that he could name a couple dozen battles that used this maneuver off the top of his head, he went ahead and looked down at his phone.

A flash of lacy white bra peeked out from under a partially-unbuttoned dress shirt. He had a clear view of the curve of her breast and the lace detailing at the top. And, just for a moment, it was hard not to picture his hands unbuttoning the rest of the shirt before he slid one hand in to feel the fullness of her breast against his palm…

“Shirogane, am I boring you?”

He whipped his head up, but then folded his arms on the table and leaned forward. “A little bit, sir. This is just a tweak on single envelopment, isn’t it? It’s a classic maneuver – and for good reason – but it’s not exactly groundbreaking.”

Iverson frowned. “You have a better idea?”

            “Not off the top of my head, sir, but I’m sure we can kick it around a little. For example, what if we …?”

            They were off and going again. These parts of the meetings he actually enjoyed (even if Renner and Pitt were kind of annoying), where they could discuss things and work stuff out. So, given that he was involved in a discussion, he ignored it when his phone vibrated a few more times.

            But once he looked at the texts, they were hard to ignore.

            The shirt was gone, the bra unhooked – apparently it was his favorite, the one that unhooked in the front – and just a hint of areola, the barest peek of a nipple.

            Skirt hiked up even more, two fingers hooked in her silky white panties, clearly in the act of tugging them down.

            A close-up of her lower face and neck. It looked like she was laying down, neck arched as she bit her lip.

            _FUCK._ She knew how to get him going, and she wasn’t pulling her punches. That last one alone… It conjured memories of her biting her lip as she stripped for him, or as she watched him undress. He could practically see the hunger in her eyes even though they weren’t in the photo she’d sent.

            And then there was an unmistakable presence in front of his table. “Shirogane.”

            He clicked the phone off instantly and looked up at Iverson. “Sir.”

            “You seem distracted. Is there an emergency happening on your phone?”

            He cleared his throat. “They believe it’s urgent, sir. I’m not having much luck convincing them otherwise.”

            “Is this something you need to go take care of?”

            “No, sir.”

            “Are you sure? Because you can leave if you have to.” Iverson sounded as if he’d be Very Disappointed if Shiro left now.

            Fortunately (or not), Shiro had _no_ intention of leaving right now, because that would mean standing up. “It’s fine, sir.”

            His phone vibrated.

            Iverson arched an eyebrow. “Do you need to take that?”

            “Not right this second, sir.”

            Iverson eyed him for a long moment, then turned back to resume the meeting. Shiro caught some of the others grinning at him. He just cleared his throat, took another swig of water, and tried to think.

            This text was almost certainly another shot of Allura being naughty. It was almost certain to make his… *ahem* problem worse. But, in the meantime, his imagination was conjuring up all sorts of things it could be. Better to stop the wondering, right? He was never going to focus if he was distracted by all the “maybes.”

            He turned the phone on.

            It was her legs this time, the nearest one bent so that the thigh obscured what, exactly, her hand was doing down there. The smooth expanse of her skin in the bedroom lights – because she was clearly on the bed, on _her_ bed. Waiting for him. Apparently in nothing but a garter belt and stockings.

            _I shouldn’t encourage this…_ but he was already typing.

[What are you thinking about?]

[You]

[What about me?]

[How badly I want you here]  
[What you’d be doing if you were here]

[And what would I be doing?]

[You tell me]

            _Oh, I really, **really** shouldn’t do this. _ He looked up. Iverson was still babbling about tactics.

[Kissing you]

[Is that all?]

[And pinning your hands to the mattress so you can’t touch yourself. Just kissing]

[But I’m getting so hot…]

[You’re distracting is what you are]

[You like it]

[So do you]

[If you’re not going to let me touch myself then I’ll…

            He didn’t get to finish reading it. “Shirogane, anything to add?” Iverson was glaring.

            He looked up from his phone. “No, sir.”

            “Is that because you’re too distracted or because you’ve got no more complaints to make about my tactics?”

            He considered that and admitted, “Bit of both, sir.”

            That got some laughter from the rest of the room.

            “Settle down,” Iverson grumped. “Now, as for the training reports…”

            Shiro immediately went back to finishing Allura’s text.

…then I’ll have to arch myself up against you. I need you so badly Takashi]

            And then another picture showed up in the conversation, of Allura’s full face, hair splayed out across the pillow, eyes half-lidded, and, of course, she was biting her lower lip.

            He took another swig of water.

[Patience]  
[If you behave I’ll let go one of your wrists. Slide my hand down over that luscious body of yours]

[Oooh and then what?]

[You want me to touch you?]

[Ye]

[The way you’re touching yourself rn?]

[Fuck yes]

            He had to admit, doing this here, now, in the middle of the meeting, with Iverson blathering on about nothing and surrounded by the other captains, was… exciting.

[Finger your clit]

[Yes]

[Tease it]  
[Make you moan]

[YES]

[Slide two fingers into you]  
[Bet your wet enough for it]

[Fuck yes I am]

[Kiss my way down your body omw to eat you out]

[Nnnngh yes Takashi yes plz]  
[Spread my legs more for you]

[That’s good let me get what I want]  
[You always taste so good babe]

            And then, of course, he added the licking tongue emoji.

            Another picture showed up: one of her hands on her naked breast, fingers toying with an already-hard nipple.

            He glanced at the time on his phone and realized the meeting would be over in a few minutes.

            On the one hand, that was good, because he could ride his hoverbike straight to her house, burst into the bedroom declaring, “Screw the dinner reservations,” and make everything they’d talked about – and then some – reality.

            On the other hand, _he had to stand up to leave_. And if he stood right now, it’d be rather blatantly obvious to everyone in here what the constant texts had been.

[Allura]

[Takashi]

[We have to stop]

[No]

[Yes]

[Keep going plz I need you]

[The meetings over soon]

[Good]

[I need to calm down b4 I leave]

            She sent him a frowny face.

[I can’t stand up when I’m this hard]

[Yes you can]

[I’m not going to]  
[And the sooner I can stand up the sooner I can be at your place]

[Should I cancel the dinner reservations?]

[YES]

[But I’m hungry]

[So am I]  
[Not for food]

            Angel emoji. _“Innocent,” my ass. You knew exactly what you were doing._

[Pizza afterwards then?]

[Yes]

[Show me]

[Show you what?]

[How hard I got you]

[I’m not taking a pic of my boner in the middle of the meeting!!]

            “I’m sure Shirogane would be glad to wrap things up here?” Iverson said in annoyance.

            He looked up again. “Actually, sir, could you start over from the beginning? I wasn’t listening.”

            There were groans and laughter at that. Iverson just rolled his eyes. “Some of us have things to do besides sext with our girlfriends. Dismissed.”

            He was blushing. He knew he was. He also knew that it was very likely meant as a joke and that Iverson didn’t actually know. _Please god let him not know._

            Chairs pushed back, people stretched and started to leave, chattering about this and that. Shiro took his time packing up his things, trying _not_ to think about Allura waiting for him in her bedroom. Of course, that only made it worse. _Is she laying there playing with herself? How wet is she? I wish I could teleport, I would be there with her **right now**._

            “Shirogane.”

            _Shit fuck shit shit._ “Sir?” Iverson was standing in front of him again as the room emptied out.

            “I know you’re dating some admiral’s daughter…”

            He cleared his throat. _I am so fucking busted._

“…but I’m sure you’d rather not use her as a way to climb to the top.”

            He blinked. “Sir?” he asked in genuine confusion.

            “You’re a good officer. You don’t need to schmooze to get promoted… or you won’t, so long as you keep it together during meetings.”

            _Oh thank fucking god, he just wants to lecture me about not paying attention._

            Iverson couldn’t know what a big favor he was doing for him. Shiro paid very close attention to the major, admitting that he shouldn’t have let himself get distracted, that he should have shut his phone off, promising that he would next time, absolutely. It helped settle him down.

            Iverson finished up with, “Also, try not to insult a superior officer during a meeting.”

            “It wasn’t my intention, sir.”

            “Well, fortunately for you, it spawned a good discussion. Going to bring some of that up with Montgomery and Dos Santos. But that doesn’t mean I’m not going to be keeping my eye on you next time.”

            “Yes, sir.”

            “I’ll confiscate that phone if I have to.”

            “It won’t be necessary, sir.”

            The phone chose that moment to vibrate.

            Iverson arched an eyebrow at him.

            Shiro couldn’t do anything but smile sheepishly.

            Iverson shook his head. “I give up. Get out of here, Shiro. Whatever’s going on, they clearly need your attention badly.”

            _You have no idea._ “Yes, sir. Thank you, sir.”

            He grabbed his things and practically ran for the door, putting his Bluetooth on and ordering the phone to “Call Allura.”

            When she picked up, she sounded pouty. “What’s taking you so long?”

            “Iverson was getting on my case for not paying attention in the meeting.”

            She giggled. “Did you see the last photo I sent?”

            “I’m afraid to look at it, honestly. I’m almost to the parking lot.”

            “Look at it when you get to your bike.”

            “I will. Please tell me you didn’t change clothes.”

            She laughed that wonderful laugh that he loved so much. “I haven’t put on or taken off a single stitch since the last time you saw.”

            He heaved a sigh of relief. “You behaving yourself?”

            “That depends on your definition of ‘behaving.’”

            He tossed his bag onto the back of his bike and started strapping it down. “Let me look at this photo you sent, you minx.” He pulled the phone out and brought up the text thread.

            Two fingers held up, glistening wetly in the light, a thin wet tendril connecting them.

            “Holy fuck, Allura.”

            She giggled again. “Hurry.”

            He dropped the phone in his pocket and mounted the bike. “I am, believe me.”

            “But be safe.”

            He grinned as he revved it up. “I’ll get to you in one piece, I promise. Did you cancel dinner?”

            “I canceled dinner before I sent you the first photo.”

            “I should have known. Iverson says he’ll confiscate my phone if you do this again.”

            “But you liked it, right? Seeing me display myself for you?”

            “While I’m in a room full of peers and a superior officer?” he shot back, hoping she couldn’t tell that he wasn’t actually angry.

            “I still wish I knew how hard I got you.”

            “Very,” he said. “If Iverson hadn’t decided to chew me out, I might still be there.”

            “Or maybe sneak over to the men’s room?” she suggested. “Unzip and jerk yourself off thinking about…”

            “How good you taste?” he finished for her. “About you laying on your bed moaning for me?”

            “Exactly,” she purred.

            “Shut up, I’m leaving the base.” Of course, he wasn’t the only one; everyone else who’d been at the meeting was waiting in line at the security checkpoint.

            Of course, Allura was clearly not in the mood to take orders (not that she ever was, really). “Taking hold of yourself, closing your eyes, imagining it’s my hand instead of yours…”

            “Allura.”

            “Or maybe that it’s something else? Not my hand, but my hot, tight pussy…”

            He swallowed hard.

            “…dripping wet and aching for you?”

            “Please shut up.” He was almost to the guard shack.

            “I can just see you in a stall, stroking that big, thick…”

            “Badge.”

            Shiro cleared his throat and snapped his ident badge off his uniform to hand over.

            Allura was still purring in his ear through the headset. “Mmm, I can’t wait to have your hard cock again. In my mouth, in my cu-…”

            “All set. Have a good night, Captain.”

            “Thank you.” He cleared his throat when his voice broke on the words. “You, too.” He clipped the badge back on as the gate rose then took off. When he was far enough away from eavesdroppers, he growled, “You’re killing me.”

            “Maybe that’s the idea.”

            “Oh? I thought you wanted me to kiss and caress you, lick my way into the center of you and make you moan my name?” He glanced around to make sure there weren’t passing vehicles to hear him, but he’d apparently been last in line at the gate; everyone else was far ahead of him on the road out of the base.

            “I wouldn’t complain.”

            “There’s a ‘but’ in there.”

            “I neeeed you, Takashi.”

            “ETA’s ten minutes.”

            “Five.”

            “Allura, I can’t change the traffic lights.”

            “Get here in five minutes and you can do whatever you want to me,” she purred.

            “Pretty sure I can do that if I get there in ten, too.” He grinned. “You seem pretty desperate.”

            “And you aren’t?”

            “Not relevant to the conversation at hand.”

            She chuckled. “Six minutes.”

            “Nine and a half.”

            “No fair bringing halves in. Just for that, five and a half.”

            “I’m holding at nine minutes, thirty seconds.”

            “Okay, sex and a half.”

            “Did you say ‘six’ or ‘sex’?” he challenged.

            “I meant six.”

            He laughed, then swore as he hit a red light. “Nine minutes.”

            “You’re just making me think of sixty-nining.”

            “Oh, do I get an hour to go over there? I can swing by and get the pizza on the way, maybe grab a beer…”

            “You’re back to five for that.”

            “I’m holding at nine. The light at 37 got me.”

            “Six minutes and I’ll meet you at the door so you can ravish me.”

            He cleared his throat, trying not to glance around at the cars and trucks around him. Even knowing they couldn’t hear her, he felt awkward. He shifted on the bike.

            “Eight but stay where you are.” He floored it as soon as the light turned green.

            “Six and a half and I meet you at the bedroom door. On my knees.”

            “Floor’s too hard.”

            “I won’t mind if you distract me.”

            He glanced at a bank clock on his way past. “Eight minutes. Stay on the bed.”

            “Seven and I’ll grab you, push you down on the bed, and have _my_ way with _you_.”

            “Deal,” he said instantly.

            She laughed again. “I’ll mess up your pretty uniform.”

            “It can be washed. And I have a change of clothes in my bag.” He blasted through a yellow and someone honked at him.

            She must’ve overheard that. “Kidding aside, I _do_ want you to get here safely.”

            “I will, I promise. Just make sure you’re ready for me.”

            “I’ve been ready for you since before your stupid meeting began.”

            “You were driving me crazy, you know.”

            Another giggle. “Which picture was your favorite? The one with my hand between my thighs?”

            “Abso-fuckin-lutely. Also the one of you biting your lip. Uh, either of them, actually.”

            “You’re so predictable.”

            “I can’t help it if you make my mouth water.”

            “Oooh, who’s being naughty now?”

            “Pretty sure it’s still you.” He turned onto her street. “ETA forty-five seconds.”

            She laughed. “So military. I half expect you to have a schedule. ‘Meeting 1730 – 1830. Cunnilingus 1845 – 1850…’”

            “Excuse me, I can eat you out longer than five minutes!”

            “Did you just say that out loud? There are children in this neighborhood!”

            “Don’t act shocked after all the things you’ve been saying and doing.”

            “In the privacy of my own home.”

            “Sending me those photos when you _knew_ I was in a meeting!”

            “I see your bike.”

            “I told you to stay in bed.”

            “I do what I want. Besides, you made good time.”

            “End call.” The line went dead. He parked the bike in her driveway, unstrapped his bag, grabbed it off the back and was already reaching for his keys. She’d given him a spare for her front door.

            But it turned out not to be necessary. The door opened before he got there. She’d put a short, silky robe on in case of nosy neighbors, but he could still see the pert nipples poking through, as well as the tops of the stockings.

            He pushed his way in, dropped his bag, and pulled her into his arms. She slammed the door shut and he pushed her back against it, reaching to lock the deadbolt as he kissed her.

            She took his Bluetooth headset off for him and tossed it in the vague direction of the couch. He was already working on opening her robe as she reached down to rub the bulge straining against his pants.

            “It’s so good to finally have you here,” she panted as he released her lips.

            He was tonguing her jugular vein, sucking on skin. He wanted to leave a mark, high, visible. Let the world see how naughty the prim and proper admiral’s daughter was. Just a hint of it.

            She gasped and rubbed her body against his. He ran his hands down to cup her ass, squeezing firmly, enjoying the feel of her at long last.

            “Will you have me right here?” she panted.

            “Tempting,” he said against her throat. “But no.”

            He made sure he had a good grip on her and started to lift. She got the idea and wrapped her legs around his waist, and he walked backwards from the door until he could get turned around and headed for the bedroom.

            She laughed as he resumed sucking on her neck – the other side this time. “My brave captain is hungry.”

            “Because of you.”

            She rutted herself against his trapped erection. He could tell that she’d left a wet trail on the front of his pants. “I couldn’t stop thinking about you,” she confessed. “About what we could be doing if you were here. About what I wanted to do with you.”

            “You knew I couldn’t leave the meeting.”

            “Next time I’ll say it’s an emergency. I’ll call in the middle of the meeting and whisper to you how desperate I am for my hot, sexy boyfriend to fuck me senseless with his huge, hard cock. And then listen to you have to come up with an excuse for why you’re rushing out the door.”

            “Don’t you dare.” He laid her down on the bed, but she wouldn’t let go of him. “I need to get my clothes off.”

            She unwrapped her legs, but only so she could push the two of them over and straddle him. “We had a deal.” His phone fell out of his pocket and hit the floor.

            He smirked up at her. “You meeting me at the door wasn’t part of it.”

            “I needed you too badly to wait.” She was practically yanking his belt off of him. “I’ve never needed anyone the way I need you, Takashi.”

            He ran his hands over her thighs as she worked at his pants. “You really do make my mouth water,” he said. “But it’s not just that. You’re…”

            “Save the romance for the pillow talk,” she told him, reaching into his open fly to pull his cock out. “I have spent too much time fantasizing of being fucked.”

            “As you wish.” He rolled them back over, taking her by surprise. And he grabbed her hands, pinning her wrists above her head as he grinned down at her. “Now then, as I was telling you in our texts…”

            She bit her lip at him and arched her hips up in offering. “Please, Takashi.”

            He kissed her again and then pushed himself up, releasing her so he could push his underwear and pants down more. He didn’t want anything in the way. “I need to get a con- …”

            “I’m on the pill,” she reminded him. “Just this once, please? If you stop to get a condom, I might die.”

            He arched an eyebrow and deliberately slowed things down. “They’re just right there in the nightstand. Hold on…” He started to reach for the drawer.

            She reached up and grabbed him by the lapels of his uniform shirt. “Takashi Shirogane, I need you to fuck me _Right Now_.”

            So he did. He took hold of her hips and thrust all the way into her in one go. They both groaned in relief.

            “Jeezus, you’re soaked.”

            “I told you,” she whimpered as he began to move. “Oh fuck yes, please give me more.” She still hadn’t let go of his shirt.

            “So needy that you had to sext me in my meeting,” he commented, pumping into her harder.

            “Yes, yes… just like that…”

            “Got me all worked up. God, I _ached_ to be with you, ‘Lura.”

            “Takashi…” She was already close.

            “How much did you finger yourself waiting for me?”

            “Pretty much… since you… mentioned it… When you said you’d put your fingers in me… I had to… I…”

            “Iverson was staring me down,” he grunted with the effort and motion, “standing right in front of me… all I could think about was how badly… I wanted… _needed_ to hear you moan my name.”

            “Takaaashiiiii…”

            “I was so embarrassed… so afraid of being found out… but still getting so hard for my sweet, sexy princess…” It was a joke nickname he had for her, because of her father’s high position. She claimed to hate it. She always threw pillows at him or stole his fries in retaliation or something.

            Even now, she protested, “Don’t… call me…”

            He leaned down, still fucking her hard, as he whispered in her ear, “Come for me, princess.”

            And she did, arching up against him, cunt clenching around his cock, hands still fists on his lapels. He eased out of her, pulled her hands off his shirt, and slid down to help himself to what he’d wanted from the moment he’d seen that photo of her hand between her legs.

            She shuddered out a breath as he lapped up her juices, moaned as he teased her clit with his tongue before licking his way back into her again. She had a hand in his hair now and she spread her legs more, just the way she’d said she would for him. He sucked on her clit just a little before humming. She gasped for air. “You always taste so good, babe,” he told her.

            “Oh, fuck, Takashi.”

            “The best part about being an adult is having dessert before dinner.”

            She laughed and raised her head. “I didn’t feel you come.”

            “I haven’t yet.”

            She pouted at him.

            “Pill or no pill, I’m not risking it.”

            She flopped back onto the bed. “You are too sweet.” Then she pushed herself up. “Can we switch places then? So I can have my own pre-dinner dessert?”

            “You _did_ mention 69,” he reminded her.

            She shook her head. “You’re going to overdo it if you keep eating me out right now. Let me breathe.”

            “Let you breathe by filling your mouth?” he asked. “You know that doesn’t make much…”

            “Just shut up and get up here so I can suck you off, dammit.”

            He laughed, pushed himself up, and saluted. “Oh, yes, ma’am.”

            She snorted and rolled her eyes. When her gaze dipped below his waist, she opened her mouth to say something.

            He cut her off. “If you’re about to make a ‘standing at attention’ joke, forget it.” He was pushing his pants down further.

            “Spoil all my fun,” she pouted as she scooted out of the way for him.

            “Shit, my shoes are still on.”

            “Just get up there… and leave your feet hanging off the edge of my bed.”

            “We’re going to have to wash the covers anyway.” But he laid down on his back for her.

            “I don’t care. No shoes on my bed.” She crawled up and kissed the head of his cock sweetly.

            “Anything my princess comma- …” He couldn’t finish that.

            She’d slid her mouth onto his head and started licking the underside. He groaned and closed his eyes and let himself just feel. After so long of only being able to see still photos, of only having her in his imagination…

            She was messy with it, entirely focusing her mouth’s attention on his head while she pumped him with her hand. Then she started to gradually take in more and more of him, occasionally pulling off to lick along his shaft. She pushed his thighs aside so she could have better access to his balls. She’d done this enough by now that she knew exactly how hard to massage, knew exactly how fast he wanted her to bob her head.

            Most of the sensation was in the head of his cock, but god _damn_ he loved watching her take him all the way in. She had to work up to it, but she could do it, and she did, every damn time. She seemed to be proud of it. God knew he wasn’t going to dissuade her.

            “Get it all in, Princess. I know you can.”

            She glared at him, but it just made him twitch a little in her mouth, seeing her look up at him with her lips wrapped around his cock. She scraped a threatening fingernail lightly along his inner thigh.

            He hissed a little, but, honestly, it was kind of hot. “You wouldn’t dare. You like it too much.”

            She arched an eyebrow, slid her mouth all the way down onto him and hummed happily.

            “FUCK.” That was getting him dangerously close.

            She sat up and grinned at him. “I’m going to make you a deal.”

            “What’s… what’s that?” he asked, breathing heavily.

            She was very lightly – almost teasingly – stroking his cock with her hand. “Order the pizza and I’ll finish you off.”

            “Done,” he said in surprise. _I’d take that deal any day of the week and twice on Sundays._ “Uh, my phone’s on the floor…”

            “You can use mine.” She pointed it out on the bed next to him, perched perilously close to the edge. He snatched it up before it could fall. “Order from Petrino’s; they’re my favorite.”

            He paused. “They don’t have online ordering.”

            She grinned. “No, they don’t.” She sounded too innocent.

            He had a bad feeling about this. “I order the pizza and _then_ you finish me off?”

            She nodded. “Yep.”

            He studied her for a moment. “Okay.”

            “My phone passcode is 25832. Petrino’s is in my contacts.”

            “Stop it,” he said, nodding at her still teasing his cock with her hands.

            She put her hands behind her back and smiled angelically.

            He still wasn’t buying it, but the pizza’d take about half an hour to get to them, so ordering now was probably a good plan. He scrolled through. “What do you want?”

            “The usual.”

            He nodded and started the call.

            “Thank you for choosing Petrino’s, will this be for pickup or delivery?”

            “Delivery, please.”

            “Is that to…?” And she started reading off Allura’s address. Shiro didn’t actually hear much of it though.

            As soon as he’d started speaking, Allura had slid her mouth back onto his cock. He couldn’t yell at her for it because of the pizzeria on the phone. All he could do was watch helplessly as she started bobbing up and down on him again.

“Oh, I fucking knew it.”

            “Sir?”

            “Uh, sorry, yes, y-yes, that’s…” He paused to bite his own lip to keep from moaning. “…right,” he finished in a quick exhale.

            “What can I get for you?”

            “Uh, the…” Allura was watching him as she took him all the way in. He could feel the head hit the back of her throat. “…the, uh… usual…”

            “Usual?”

            He tried to shake himself out of it. “Sorry, uh…” Allura pulled off of him in one long motion, and he cleared his throat, trying to make the most of the time she wasn’t distracting him. “Large sausage…”

            “Mmm, very,” Allura whispered.

            He glared at her. “…and green peppers…”

            She batted her eyelashes coquettishly, licked her lips, and started sucking just the head of his cock again.

            “…order of sticks, and a 2-Liter of Coke.” He mouthed the word ‘FUCK’ and she pulled off to blow him a quick kiss.

            “So that’s a large…” The girl on the phone was reviewing the order, but Allura was back to deep throating him.

            A contented, “Mmmmm,” came from Allura as her eyes fluttered closed. She looked like she was already enjoying a good meal. Shiro was lost just watching her. He remembered her as he’d first seen her at the military ball: a radiant angel with the sweetest smile and the most musical laugh. Whip-smart, witty, gorgeous.

            And now here she was, sucking his cock in like she could never have enough. _I am the luckiest man on this entire planet._

            “SIR?”

            “Oh, sorry, yes, that’s fine.”

            Allura was bobbing her head up and down faster. He was trying not to look at her, but that almost made it worse.

            “I asked if you wanted to apply today’s discount special? It’ll save you…”

            “Sure, great, that’s… _fuck_ …that’s fine.” He leaned his head back against the pillows and closed his eyes, but it just made him focus more on her hot, hungry mouth.

            “Okay, then your total today with tax is $10.31. Will that be cash or charge?”

            _Oh holy fuck are you kidding me?_ He was trying to think if he had enough cash on him but he was almost sure he didn’t. “Card. Visa.”

            “Go ahead with the number.”

            Normally he could rattle off his card number, expiration date, and security code with no problem. But he didn’t normally have Allura going down on him at the time. “Four One Two Two… Se- SIX Three Nine Zero…”

            His stutter on the six amused his princess; he heard her chortle around her mouthful. In the pause between the end of his card number and the pizzeria asking for the expiration date, she stopped sucking his dick long enough to whisper, “Mmm, you’re soooo good, Takashi.”

            He opened his eyes and raised his head to glare at her again. She blew him another kiss and went back to her “dessert.”

            “Sorry, what was that?”

            “Expiration date, sir.”

            “Shit, sorry, uh… 09/45.” _Please tell me you don’t need the security code_ , because it was 6-6-9 and he’d never get through that without fucking up a number or having Allura giggle at him again.

            “Okay, you’re all set. Should be there in about thirty minu-…”

            He hung up the phone and dropped it to the bed like a hot rock. “ALLURA!”

            She resumed the “full treatment” as it were: rubbing his balls and sucking hard as she bobbed her head up and down his shaft. He gave up trying to yell at her; he needed air for breathing right now, and it was hard to be angry at her when he was this close to the edge.

            He should have warned her, he knew he should have. It wasn’t even until _after_ he came that he thought, _It serves you right if you were caught by surprise_. In the moment, it just hit him hard and sudden, and he lost the ability to even _think_ of words, let alone say them.

            But when he opened his eyes to look at her again, she just licked her lips and smirked at him.

            “You… that was…”

            She held up one finger. “I promised I’d finish you off after you got off the phone and I did.”

            He shook his head. “You are dangerous, princess.”

            She crawled forward on her hands and knees, looking him dead in the eye. “You bet your sweet ass I am.”

            He gave her a light smack on her own sweet ass for that and she yelped – mostly out of surprise – before snuggling into his awaiting arms. “How long?” she asked.

            “Shit, I’ve been waiting for that since you started texting me.”

            She snorted and then started laughing. “Until the pizza gets here, dumbass.”

            “Thirty, I think she said. I’m not sure. Someone was _DISTRACTING_ me.”

            “Well, since we have thirty minutes, you _had_ mentioned fingering me, and as nice as it was with _my_ fingers, I was kind of hoping for yours…”

            “Oh my god, you are insatiable.” But he pressed a long kiss to her forehead. “Make me a promise: no more sexting during my meetings and no more blowjobs while I’m on the phone.”

            “So I can give you blowjobs during meetings?”

            “Ha ha, and NO.”

            She kissed his cheek. “You’re fun to torment.”

            “You owe me after today.” But his warning came off a little light. Because, really, how could he complain? The most gorgeous woman in the universe wanted him so badly that she’d sexted him, fingered herself thinking about him, met him at the door in practically nothing, and begged to be fucked before she sucked him off. And now here she was, in his arms, laughing and smiling. And there’d be pizza soon.

            “Okay, I promise: no more sexting during meetings. No more blowjobs while you’re on the phone. And, after we eat, I’ll do whatever you want for the rest of the night.”

            He arched an eyebrow. “Whatever I want?”

            “Anything and everything,” she purred.

            “What if I just want to hold you and fall asleep?”

            “I dunno, sounds too kinky for me.” They both laughed, and she pushed herself up to give him a long, lingering kiss. She sighed happily when she pulled away. “But I can try it. For you.”

            “I appreciate your willingness to experiment in the bedroom.” She laughed again, and he reveled in the sound.

           


End file.
